


this sudden burst of sunlight (and me with my umbrella)

by twoschoolfourcool



Category: Inception (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoschoolfourcool/pseuds/twoschoolfourcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this team can perform extractions, even really difficult ones. But inception is another story. Inception is what killed Laura and inception is what will kill him too if he doesn’t have the right team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this sudden burst of sunlight (and me with my umbrella)

**Author's Note:**

> idek where this came from but here you go. unbeta'd so please let me know of any mistakes. 
> 
> the title comes from vienna tang's song 'stray italian greyhound'
> 
> comments are loved!

Dream sharing-like most things in Derek’s life-started with Laura.

After she graduated from high school, Derek didn’t see or talk to her for over a year. Then, out of the blue, he got a postcard with an address scrawled on it in Laura’s delicate script. They met at a café far enough away from Beacon Hills that they wouldn’t’ be recognized and Laura looked…different. Not bad different, Derek thought. Just. Healthier. Happier. _Brighter._ He felt irrationally jealous that Laura was happier without him before he realized it.

This was Laura. She had always been miserable in Beacon Hills. She felt cramped, saying that everyone knew her name. She was _Laura Hale_ and she was always looking for a way to reinvent herself. Derek was seeing his sister for the first time.

She was wearing a suit. It was navy blue and fit her like a glove, like it was made for her. She had dyed her hair blonde and she had a wicked tan. She kissed his cheek and patted the back of his hand and calmly, quietly told him that she was running.

“No from you, never from you, Derek,” she said. “But my job it’s…complicated. I made some mistakes. I trusted the wrong people. There are people looking for me and they can’t find me. So I’m going to lay low a little. I have this girlfriend in Paris who offered to let me stay with her. I’ll be safer there. “

She told him a little about dream sharing. How she could build things in people’s minds. How the money was great but the risk was greater. She described the process to him and all the people involved. She said she was the architect, working closely with the extractor and the point man while the chemist worked on compounds and the forger tailed the mark. Derek was enthralled when she finished, pleading with Laura to take him with her, that he _needed_ to learn more, that he had missed her so much while she was gone and couldn’t imagine living another year without her.

She just looked at him sadly and patted the back of his hand again. “This is no world I want you caught up in. Go to school like we talked about. You’re still interested in criminal justice? Yeah? Do that.”

They stood and Derek wrapped Laura up in a hug. She smelled like strawberries and hotel shampoo. She kissed both of his cheeks and smiled at him. Then she turned and headed down the road.

It was the last time Derek saw his sister alive.

*************************************************************************************

“Erica is out,” Jackson said. “Derek? Did you hear me? _Erica is out_. We need a new extractor.”

Derek slammed his blue prints down. “Yes, Jackson I heard you. Thank you for your _oh so_ infinite wisdom. Here’s an idea for you: find a fucking new one.”

Jackson huffed and Derek turned his attention back to his blue prints. The first level was good, but the second one needed some work. Were the bathroom tiles white or black? He couldn’t remember. “Call Danny. He’s usually good for a job.”

Jackson shook his head. “No. I don’t want Danny in on this one. The last time he tried inception it failed. Miserably. We could always call….”

“No.” Derek snaps his blue prints shut. “He’s not touching this. Call Danny. Tell him it’s important. Tell him it’s about the Argents. He’ll know.”

“At least someone will know,” Jackson mumbled. “Look, all I know about this job is that you called me at three am, talking bat-shit crazy about performing inception. And you keep dropping this Argent name. I’m your point man, but that only works if we trust each other.”

“The Argents killed my family,” Derek said. “They burned my family alive and then they cut my sister in half. Scott McCall asked me to perform inception on Chris Argent and I am going to- _we_ are going to. Now, call fucking Danny and find Isaac please. If we’re going to do this we’re going to need a damn good forger.”

Jackson nodded and glanced at his blueprints. “The tiles were white, by the way. And the TV was bigger. Forty eight inches, I think. “

Derek nodded and made the adjustments while Jackson texted on his phone. “Bad news, Danny’s out whether we like it or not. He’s tangled up in a job in Russia; won’t be done for another two weeks, minimum. But Lydia said she’ll be here tomorrow and Isaac’s already on his way. We almost have a full team.”

But almost wouldn’t pull of this job, Derek thought. He needed perfect if she was going to destroy the Argents the way he destroyed him. Jackson is good, the best point man in the business; this job will be good for him. Lydia has always been his go-to chemist. They’ve worked together loads of times and she’s the smartest person he knows, inside and out of the business. Forgers are rare and great forgers are practically nonexistent so it’s by pure luck that Isaac runs in the same circle Derek does. He was hard to reel in, but eventually he warmed up to Derek and agreed to work for him when needed.

He knows this team can perform extractions, even really difficult ones. But inception is another story. Inception is what killed Laura and inception is what will kill him too if he doesn’t have the right team.

He needs an extractor. He needs the best extractor there is. And while both he and Jackson want to believe that Danny is the best there is, they know it’s not true. There is one better.

Derek sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Jackson. Call him. Tell him he doesn’t even have to talk to me, but we need him.”

He doesn’t hear Jackson’s response. All he can hear is Laura’s voice in his head.

 

 

 

 


End file.
